A Dance We Should All Remember
A garganta opened in the cold desert of Hueco Mundo, a man with black hair and red eyes stepped out, following him was a girl with the same features. "Why did you bring me here, Ciel? I thought we're having dinner?" Asked the girl, appearing to be confused. "Trust me, Asuka-chan.." Replied the Ciel, he muttered some incantations and the ground started to crumble. A small house, seemingly built not so long ago, emerged from the sand and Ciel walked towards it. "Here's dinner.." He grinned, and pulled Asuka with him but stopped. "What's wrong?" "Should have expected this..We're in Hueco Mundo afterall...." Ciel's grin grew wider, he glared at Asuka's eyes, trying to tell her that someone's nearby. The masked man known as Vazdah approached the two figures that had recently entered his world. He examined them quickly, Shinigami... no, there was something else there but it was not distinguishable. A Shinigami would not be able to raise a house from the sand. He called out, "Who and what are you? What are you doing in my world?" "My World? Since when did someone ever rule this place properly?" Ciel faced the man, his eyes glowing red, threatening the man. "I once resided here, am I not welcome no more?" He said, his voice sounded in a mocking way. "I have killed all that stood in my way in this world. With nothing left, I claimed rule of this place." Vazdah stopped to think for a second before speaking again. "You say you resided here once. You are an Arrancar then? No wait... Those eyes. Those are a Devil's eyes. I have not encountered a Devil in many many years. I did not know that there were any still around. But there I go rambling. I hate it when I have to speak so much." "Someone like you?" Ciel sighed and looked around. "I know there's this group called Espada...Don't tell me you got rid of em?" He then felt a poke from behind, the finger of Asuka continuously tapping his back. When she tried to speak, Ciel moved his hand, a sign in which that tells her that *Stay put, we could be in for something*. "The Espada were easy." Vazdah pointed in the distance. "The palace Las Noches. It used to be much taller before I got to it." As Vazdah talked, a young girl with blue hair and a black Haori approached. "Vazdah, what is going on?" Vazdah walked to her. "Yura, please return to the bunker and stay there. Remember I told of the Devil's long ago? If you stay I cannot guarantee you will walk away fine." Yura nodded her head and ran back for the bunker. "What now devil?" "What about you don't give me any reason to fight?" Snapping his fingers, a sphere-like barrier formed around Asuka. "Though, just seeing you gives me the urge of fighting, and my curiosity of how powerful you are is very tempting..." A black hole appeared on where Ciel is standing on, a scythe then went up to his hand, producing what it seems to be an evil aura. "It seems you have chosen to fight. Very well. That is a nice scythe but how do you expect to stop my attacks with such a large thing as that? Surely you cannot expect to stop my attacks with a slow thing like that?" Vazdah drew his sword and began twirling it through his fingers, showcasing his great dexterity and blade skill. "That black hole you drew your weapon from was quite interesting. If you prove yourself worthy I may have something for you later but first, lets see how you handle this." Vazdah raised his sword and launched into a powerful one handed swing while firing off a Hado no. 4 Byakurai from his free hand towards the devil. Ciel blocked Vazdah's blade with his scythe, the blade changed its position, attaching itself on the zanpakuto. While the spell Vazdah fired off faded the moment it touched Ciel's skin. "Kido, you insult me with such.. Byakurai, Demonic Reenactment" A pure-black lightning-like blast fired from his finger, heading towards Vazdah, it relased branches of electrict currents, going on random directions. Vazdah let go of his blade and quickly Shūnpoed away barely getting away from the closest lightning bolt. "Demonic Kidō. I had heard of it but did not believe what I had heard. It truly is terrifying." Vazdah then reached his hand out and his Zanpakutō returned to him. "A nifty little trick latching onto my sword. Shall we try this then?" Vazdah sheathed his sword and began walking towards his opponent. He suddenly moved away and appeared in back of Ciel, throwing a tremendous punch. Allowing his body to move at the same direction as Vazdah's fist, Ciel easily dodged the attack. Ciel's scythe changed into its spear-like form and he turned around, returning his eye sight on Vazdah. With quick jabs, he attempted to pierce and create several holes on Vazdah. "Heh, its a low level spell.... Much more to come...: Vazdah fell back onto his hands. Though it could not be seen, a smile came across his face under his mask. He got to use one of his favorite skills. He pushed up, launching his body into a swift and powerful kick aimed at Ciel. Ciel threw his scythe which landed somewhere far from him. He raised his hand, allowing it to collide on Vazdah's leg. "Wouldn't be fair if I use weapons if you don't use yours." Propelling himself on air, he decided to use the hand-to-hand combat he learned and enhanced while serving the 2nd division when he was still under cover. Spinning his body, the heel about to make contact should be hidden quite well. Vazdah's eyes fell on the abandoned scythe. He went to block the simple strike but only noticed his opponent's heel at the very last second. Too late to stop it, Vazdah was pounded into the ground. He got up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. "You excel in hand to hand as well. Interesting. Well, my hand to hand skills are not the best. I rely on my brute strength for the most part. You are quick too. I can see that if I am to hit you, I will need to slow you down." Vazdah redrew his sword and held it in front of him. "I guess I am lucky I have such a tool then. Collapse Juuryokushi." A large wave of spiritual power spread over the area. The very air around the battlefield began to feel heavy. "I see...Your reiatsu reminds me of someone, its feels..dense." The weight of the spiritual power started to strain Ciel's muscles but he kept standing straight. Disappearing in a flash, using Kogeru gave him a little benefit, its travelling through dimensions and not by your own legs so he didn't have to strain his muscles further more. He reappeared right above Vazdah, his hand glowing blue. "Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" A burst of a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy was fired towards Vazdah. A huge explosion occured. The blast cleared and revealed Vazdah crouched near the ground holding a cloth over himself. "It's no use using any electrical attacks against me Raj uses nothing but them so I always carry this rubber cloak with me in my bag in case of any stray damage or if he turns on me. I prepare myself for if any of my followers shall go against me. As for your explosion, well the explosion of a kidō spell has not been enough to harm me in years. You will have to do better than that." Vazdah stood up and put the cloak back in his bag. He held his sword up again and quickly dashed toward Ciel, increasing the gravity in the area ever so slightly to slow him down but not enough for the demon to take much notice. Ciel didn't seem to care about the increse on gravity, his *body* can take tremendous damage and since its only a *skin* he could simply strain it to the point where it would rip-off to pieces but we haven't gone to that point just yet. Usng brute strength, he forced his body to move as fast as it could. Again, using kogeru, he distanced himself. "Demonic Reenactment" Sparks from the explosion that just occured could be seen around Vazdeh, electric currents from the previous spell. From a distance, Vazdah could see Ciel mumbling words and the bolts of electricity gathered on every angle, making sure escape would be as hard as possible. The bolts turned into beams of electricity, and if ever Vazdah uses his cloak, it would be futile as is Ciel attempting to burn holes on him, not to electrify him. Crouching but for a second, Vazdah leaped high into the air, avoiding the beams of electricity. Raising his sword above him, he pushed off in the air and came down extraordinarily fast and slammed his sword into the ground, raising the gravitational force in the area by a multiple of 100 in under a second. "It would be impossible for someone to move normally in this amount of gravity unless you spend years training in it like I have. My power allows me to manipulate the gravity in the area and control it to my will. No matter how strong of a fighter someone is, this amount of gravity changes everything." Ciel's eyes started to bleed, veins popping out. The gravity was too much for his body but he continued to walk towards Vazdah. "Impressive..." His flesh ripping, every step leaves a mark of blood. Asuka saw this happen, she tried to break the barrier but she couldn't its too strong. "Now let's continue this.." Vazdah snarled a bit, upset that his attack did not outright kill the demon. Any lesser being would have immediately been crushed by the sudden and drastic increase in gravity. He needed to use kidō if he were to catch Ciel offguard enough to catch him with a sword swing but any kido he used would be reversed and enhanced. Suddenly an idea, "Its so simple" he thought. He placed his sword low and suddenly raised it high, bringing the ground underneath Ciel and Ciel himself into the air in a now small gravity free zone. Vazdah fired his cero at the devil as he quickly moved the other way and jumped into the air to attack with his blade. Ciel smiled, he didn't dodge any of the attacks, his body just couldn't move. The cero disintigrated a part of his body while the blade sliced him in two. "NOOOO!" Yelled Asuka, seeing Ciel die by the hands of Vazdah. Tears flowed from her eyes, what she just saw was too much. Vazdah was shocked for once. He had not expected the attack to work but he had managed to slice through the Devil after his cero hit. "So much for the great power of the devils." Vazdah said to himself. Ciel's lifeless ''body lied near Vazdah, and Asuka thought she saw Ciel smile. Ciel's hand that was burned by the cero, grabbed Vazdah's leg, it started to crack. "What about our power? '''Itto Kaso'" A huge pillar of fire with the shape of a katana's tip erupted from the ground. It was exactly like his battle with Haru, no time to dodge. Vazdah quickly called out "Bakudo 95. Kyokanyoroi" a giant armor covered his body for a moment before shattering. The armor took most of the damage but Vazdah's arm was burned. All he could think was that it may come in handy later. "Devil, I should have known that would not be the end of you." A creature appeared behind Vazdah, a black long flowing eyes, red eyes, it seems the *Devil* had been released. The creature seems to be Ciel in a different form, he held his shinigami body which was utterly destroyed. "Congratulations, you've managed to buy the ticket to the show..." The heavy gravity apparently had no effect on his as he felt as light he could be. Vazdah turned around, seeing the devil in it's true form was a horrific site. "You truly are a monster. Very well, it seems my gravity is no longer affecting you. I have only one option then. I cannot say I am a fan of using it though. Its raw power is great but it does not exude the sense of control I emphasize so much. You leave me no option though." Vazdah held his sword close as he called out, "Ressurecion, Destrucción de gravitación " Vazdah was enveloped in a mass of light as his spiritual power soared. His form began to grow much larger as a pair of wings formed on his back. "Now Devil, Let us continue." Vazdah spoke in a deep voice. "Make your move..." Ciel was standing still and yet there was constant movement on his body like smoke or air. "I'm waiting, arrancar....I'm waiting..." Vazdah opened his mouth and in an exhale released a black hole covered in a thin veil quickly moving towards Ciel. Behind it followed a punch of devastating strength from Vazdah. Ciel raised his hand and ripped a garganta on thin air. The garganta was big enough to engulf the black hole. It disappeared and as soon as it does, a huge ball of energy met with Vazdah's fist, and if he does not act quick, he'll lose an arm. Vazdah folded his wing down in front of his arm and coated it in his spiritual pressure, repelling the energy coming towards him . "My power is great enough in this form that combined with the resistance of the scales coating my wings, it acts as a barrier against nearly anything. Nice try Demon but you will have to do better than that." Vazdah released two more coated black holes before soaring high into the air with his wings. Ciel flicked his finger and the black holes shattered into pieces along with the area around it, leaving a distorted space. "Don't tell me that's all....Arrancar..." Vazdah swooped down into a drill like spin, spiked wing tips pointed out front, right in front of Ciel. Right before he was about to hit the demon, he fires another of his black holes. "Didn't work the first and the second time, what makes you think it'll work the third time..." Ciel formed a barrier around the black hole and Vazdah as soon as he dodged the attack and moved to a distance. "Maybe a taste of your own medicine would work on ya..." Ciel new that black holes never had let anything escape from it, even light. Vazdah swooped back up. "You may destroy my black holes all you want, I can just create more. They barely use any of my spiritual power and are great for distracting you. But lets put that aside for the moment shall we?" Vazdah stepped foot on the ground and stretched his wings. "It has been ages since I have taken on this form. Its strength and speed came as a surprise to me when I achieved it. I figure now would be a good time to show you that." Before the ring of his last words had finished, he was suddenly behind Ciel with his oversized fist about to make contact with the Devil's head. Ciel could barely dodge the attack, it hit him clearly on the head, sending him flying. He crashed to the ground and blood spurted on his head. Asuka couldn't believe what she is witnessing, a fight between two *monsters*, the tremendous pressure of the spiritual power overwhelmed her and made her unconscious. Ciel raised his arm, his hand holding a black gun, a gun he had stolen from Zen's grave. It twisted unnaturally and faced Vazdah where it shot several bullets made of dark matter he created. Vazdah tried blocking the attack with his wing but it was too strong and burnt his wing to a near unusable state. "Dark Matter? I don't think I have ever truly witnessed it before. It is formidable indeed. My left wing is almost useless now. I will have your head for that." Vazdah inhaled for a few seconds before exhaling with a gigantic black hole, 3x the sizer of his previous ones and backed by his spiritual pressure to speed its journey along. Vazdah used his now diminished speed to close to Ciel and unleashed a double fisted punch, Sōkotsu. Hardening his skin, 10x harder than even that of Nnoitra's hierro. But still, the impact was strong enough to crack it but it didn't seem to hurt Ciel. "Heh, If Dark Matter was too strong for ya, I should have just let the girl over there fight you..." On his hand was a box-shaped object which he threw to the black hole. "Caja Negacion.." It countered the black hole and send it to another dimension. "You seem to have endless tricks up your sleeve Devil. Very well then, I shall use one that a very old friend once taught me." Vazdah jumped into the air and wrapped his wings around himself. Slowly he released a black hole that he stretched thin in its barrier and wrapped around himself. Wrapping his spiritual pressure around himself in reverse of the strip of black hole, he focused the bulk of his power in front of himself as he began to spin. The rotations became quicker and quicker as he then shot himself like a bullet at Ciel. "Too hasty, ain't cha?" Small orbs of black energy released from his finger. In a split second, the orbs circled Vazdah and as he was just about to make contact, the orbs absorbed the energy and shattered the black hole wrapping around Vazdah. Without it, Ciel simply allowed his hand to collide with Vazdah, effectively stopping him. His other hand, holding the gun was pointed at Vazdah's throat. With a click, he pulled the trigger and the bullet went through to the gun's hole. Vazdah unleashed another black hole to catch the bullet as the two then dissipated. "I see then. Not even Jokai's final technique will work on you. Very well then." Vazdah flew back up into the air before landing next to Asuka. "You have forced my hand." Light surrounded Vazdah as his form began to shrink and he returned to his normal form. "I did not want to do this devil but you leave me no choice. Bankai, Bring Down The Skies, Juuryokuhoukai" The air surrounding the battlefield became heavier than before as Vazdah gained a twin to his shikai blade. He placed his hands on top of the barrier surrounding Asuka. Channeling nearly all of his spiritual power, he called out Yaburetayume as the barrier shattered and he placed his blades at Asuka's throat. "Yaburetayume is a technique I developed to deal with pesky barriers like that. Now Devil, leave this place or I shall kill your friend here." Ciel's smile faded, without a moment's pause, he quickly appeared right next to Vazdah, his hand placed at Vazdah's stomach and his other one gripping on the blade. Releasing most of his reiatsu, Ciel was able to counter the effects of the gravity as he can see how much Asuka is suffering already. A large eye opened on his chest, it stared at Vazdah as it did a similar trick on the area where he is standing, few had been able to resist, even fewer had survived. "Kill? Her? You have grown too arrogant...I'm giving you a favor here for not letting you kill her... You wouldn't want to continue killing her, if you did, I'm not promising your survival from her parents' wrath... " Ciel's words gave a different meaning, but deep inside he just wanted to stop Vazdah and would do almost about anything to do so. "Now, take your blade away from her..." Ciel's eyes was filled with rage but his words didn't show it, he tried to keep calm, not wanting to do the same mistake Margin did. "Don't make me repeat myself over and over, take...your...blade...away....from....her...." 'Angry Devil? Scared? Leave this place then. When I see you stepping into a Garganta, I will release the girl to follow you but make one false move and I open a black hole right on top of her, tearing her to shreds." Vazdah moved his blades to scissor her throat. "Careful now demon. You talk a big game of your friends but do not forget that in that bunker there are 5 other fighters of captain level. Now, leave this place." Asuka regained consciousness, she smiled as she opened her mouth. "Cero" A red energy ball formed in it and she released a large condensed beam of energy in front of Vazdah. The cero caused a large scale of destruction throughout the land. Ciel quickly grabbed on to her and took her away, using kogeru to get both of them away. Vazdah walked out of the explosion, his masked cracked. He laughed as he watched the two get away. He felt cheap for having to resort to that but it was all he could do. Ciel could have very well killed him. Now all that was left to do was to make sure the two left. The look on Asuka's eyes changed, it seems she got back to her former self after her hollow took over. Ciel noticed Asuka's neck bleeding, must have been Vazdah's blade passing through. His hand glowed green and he placed it on the area where the cut was and it healed within seconds. "Must have been your worse date, huh Asuka?" Ciel smiled and felt deeply relieved. "Actually, its my first so who knows?" Asuka smiled back, she felt like hugging Ciel but her body couldn't move. Ciel sighed and scratched his head. "Heheh, you father is going to kill me.." Vazdah headed back to the bunker. It had been forever since he had encountered a Demon let alone a Demon. He very nearly lost his life today, he would make sure that never happened again.